Uguisu Code -Harutsugedori no Uta- (ED Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED (ミニドラマ) |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = March 01, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation pours a cup of tea and drinks Yeah, this wakes me up. Once in a while, it’s good to drink black tea too. *drinks* Hah… It’s getting a lot warmer and the graduation ceremony has ended safely too. But I feel kinda rushed at the last moment though… *chuckles* Even so… it’s already spring. Well… about that, I think it’s no wonder that I was rushing here and there. After all, I’m entering the entertainment world, plus the dormitory life. *chuckles* Spring, the season of meeting and parting. When I was a third year high school student, after I’m done with the examination safely and graduated from high school. During this very period, I should have been leisurely doing my preparations for my new life which will start next month, in April. At leisure. That’s right, doing things leisurely. *drinks* Both my house and my university are in Tokyo. As I was promised that I could only live by myself on my second year, there’s nothing in particular that needed preparation. At the most, I’ve thought of enrolling in a training school. Hmm~ after having thought about it, somehow it seems like these things have happened long time ago. As for what really happened, I’m not enrolled in a training school, nor am I relaxing. If anything, I’ve been living very busy days. The cause of it, is clear. It’s because, besides entering the university, starting this spring, it’s been decided that I’ll enter the entertainment world. Because of a curious turn of fate led by the mysterious black rabbit, Kuroda. I enter the entertainment world with my best friend, Hajime. The course of life, one never knows what is going to happen, it’s something like divine revelation isn’t it? I’ve thought that my mother and the rest are definitely against it, but instead, they were actually more excited than I am. They were surprisingly very hyped about it. Thanks to that, the timing to leave my family home has been advanced. As the result of various things proceeded smoothly, currently, together with 5 other people, we are formed into a group and started living together in an apartment owned by the company which functions as a dorm. I’m often asked by my friends if I’m having a tough time or not… Surprisingly I’m not. I was cruelly told by Hajime, that it was because I’m ultimately shameless and daring or something like that. Anyway, I’m not particularly appalled by the new environment, and the members, who have strong personalities are all interesting people. Every day has been fun and lively. I think it’s fair to say that I’m living a fulfilling life. Yeah, I don’t dislike this sort of thing. And today, is the long-awaited, precious off-day. The weather is good too and it’s an unusually peaceful mornin- is running in the hallway …guess not. *sigh* Oh well. door opens and shuts Morning, Koi. You’re energetic this morning…or that’s what I would like to say, but could you please shut the door a little bit more quietly?… suddenly runs and hides somewhere near Haru Wuooh! That was close. puts down his tea Hide? What do you mean “Hide me”? What have you been doing first thing in the morning? door opens and shuts again Hm? Aah… morning, Kakeru. Why is it even Kakeru… Pfft! Ka, Kakeru!? W, what’s with those words on your forehead?… *chuckles* Aah, no! *clears throat* What happened? Yesterday… You had a fight with Koi… Today when you woke up, there’s doodle on your face… *chuckles* No! I’m not laughing! I’m not laughing…sorry *laughs* Well, I’m really sorry! But, what’s with those words? “Lower Middle Class”? I don’t get it… Ah, right *clears throat* Eeh, aah, so… about Koi? You’re asking me whether I’ve seen Koi or not… Aah… today… I haven’t seen him, I guess? For now, go and wash your face, it’ll be bad if the doodle cannot be removed. walks out Well, Koi? comes out of hiding If you know he’s going to be angry…. you should not be pulling that grade-school level kind of prank from the beginning… *chuckles* Ah, anyway, don’t play a prank. *chuckles* If you feel bad about it, go and apologize to Kakeru. You guys have said that today, both of you will be going out together after a long time. Both of you even made various plans already, didn’t you? Won’t it be a waste of time if the both of you are fighting like this? Moreover, if you don’t go and apologize now, Kakeru will probably complain to Hajime in tears. quickly runs out *chuckles* As expected of Hajime. Even here, the effect of his name is amazing. continues drinking tea Fuh~ well, it’s peaceful. The duo Arata and Aoi are going out too, guess they’ll have their lunch outside. Everyone is properly enjoying their off-day to their fullest~ *stretch* Indeed, it’s such a nice weather and an off-day. It makes one wants to go out. Should i go out shopping too? I’m fine going out alone but… even though the rest are going out in pairs… If I’m the only one that goes out alone… It’s kinda boring or more like, dull. *sigh* I wonder if Hajime is going to wake up soon? If he’s forcefully woken up, he’ll be in a really bad mood. Well, while it’s interesting to play with that kind of Hajime… at the very least, it seems he won’t be willing to accompany me for shopping… hops by Hm? Isn’t it Kuroda? Morning, even for a rabbit like you, it’s already time to get up huh? Ah! That’s right! gets up from the chair, walks towards Kuroda Hey~ Kuroda. I think it will be fine if it’s you. Look, he may not look like it, but Hajime loves animals and he’s soft towards them. Sometimes, you relax on Hajime’s lap don’t you? I think he dotes on you very much. I guarantee that. That’s why… tries to carry Kuroda but Kuroda runs away Hey, hey! Why are you running away? It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s not scary. *chuckles* Well then, Kuroda. I’ll give you an important role, which is to wake Hajime up. tries to run away *laughs* It’s fine, it’s fine. It’s not like he’s going to get and eat you, maybe. You just have to do it like the usual. You get on top of Hajime, put a weight on him and makes him have an uneasy sleep. After that… struggles to run away again it’s all right! If it’s you, he won’t be angry, maybe. *laughs* opens the door to Hajime’s room and puts Kuroda inside External links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas)